


You're Mine

by Ohthegodshatehim



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Music, One Shot, POV Feyre Archeron, Protectiveness, back again, hi there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohthegodshatehim/pseuds/Ohthegodshatehim
Summary: Feyre and Rhys have an argument that leads Feyre to storm out and do some pretty sick dancing stuff, but oh no! a storm hits! (sorry i'll tone down the sarcasm)- but pretty much it's a short one-shot where feyre is once again reminded that she can ask for help (pretty much just furfilling this empty void i have of no partner-ness).There's no chronological sequence in terms of where it fits in canon,,, so yeah
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	You're Mine

The beat ebbed and flowed; a living creature stalking around the room.

It pulsed in my ribs as my chest arched up, my head tilting back to look at the wall behind me.

The eddying resonance of the drums encircled my hips, as they too swiveled in time, lifting up then slowly, slowly dragging back down, my foot tracing a line up the inside of my calf.  
In its wake, a trail of glittering black smoke seemed to remain, much like the the fire licking my arms and kissing my palms as my hands crawled their way to the ceiling, fingers twitching and waving like blades of grass in a warm, dry breeze.

Ice remained in lieu of steps as I prowled from where I stood, its cool breath tickling the soles of my bare feet. 

It was warm and dark, the whole room bathed a deep rouge, the sound of the music like a mother’s resonating heartbeat.  
I slid to the floor, a gentle breeze pushing me ever so steadily across the still frozen ice. It didn’t crack, didn’t even groan as delicate claws sunk into the plane to slow my perpetual slide. 

-  
The room’s warm light gently faded into darkness as the last beat faded away, breaking me from the stupor I'd been ensconced in. I blinked, looking upwards at the flat ceiling, the delicate strokes of gold glinting in the corners of the room, the dim lights a muted red. I sat up slowly, as if waking from a deep sleep, and rolled my shoulders.

Cauldron, after every single one of these sessions I do, I always wonder why they’re not a daily occurence.  
I gathered my things- shoes discarded rather haphazardly in the corner of the room, water flask, towel. I glanced back at the floor just before I left the studio, and grimaced at the massive puddle still reflecting in the middle of the space. I raised my hand quickly, my palm heating as the fire it contained turned the puddle to steam in mid-air.  
Better.  
Raemlin wouldn’t be happy with me fogging up her mirrors, but it was better than having to explain another suspiciously large spot of water damage then having to pay for the damage.  
The faerie who ran the studio, Raemlin lire, sat behind her desk in the foyer, long arms easily reaching behind her to grip her leg as she sat quite comfortably in a split. I bid her a quiet good-night, eyeing her enviously for a second, before I turned to the door to head home.  
I’d just grasped the handle when Raemlin spoke, her gravelly voice barely reaching even my pointed ears, “ it is freezing, Lady. A snowstorm is said to hit soon- would you like to wait it out here?”  
I turned to one of Raemlin’s shaded windows, and did indeed see the rolling grey clouds promising swift and brutal death to those stupid enough to step out into their storm.  
“Thank you Raemlin, but I’ll be fine- I am one seventh ice magic, after all-” a poorly-timed joke, as Raemlin’s unamused face didn’t so much as twitch. “Would you perhaps wait for Lord Rhysand to come?”

“No.” The words, coming out sharper than I’d intended surprised Raemlin, as her brow quirked up. She didn’t pry, thankfully, but I sighed all the same and said to her quietly, “we had a disagreement.”  
“I figured.”  
I looked away as I shrugged, the oily rope of guilt that I’d conveniently forgotten about the past couple of hours tightening in my stomach.  
The wind was picking up again, a dull whistling ratting the window panes. I put my hand on the door again, and bid Raemlin goodnight, “I’ll be safe, you don’t need to worry about me.”

“I know,” Raemlin said in that short way of hers- she reminded me so much of Alis at times, it warmed my chest to think about how they would be good friends, “I hope to see you again soon, Lady.”  
I nodded to her and opened the door, immediately battered by the wicked onslaught of the gale hurtling through the frozen streets of Velaris. The town house was a solid 45 minute walk from Raemlin’s studio, and I had already started to shiver in the first 30 seconds.  
The weather had been fine when I had stormed out hours ago, ashes in my mouth and hateful words left in the air between Rhys and I. It had been balmy as I strode along the sidra, barely noticing where I was going until I had stopped outside Raemlin’s quiet little unit with her studio squatting underneath. She’d opened her door when she saw me, waving me gruffly in as she muttered about Sundays and resting, then allowed me the full use of her studio for the whole afternoon.

The weather was now decidedly not fine, and my teeth were clacking together as my walk home stretched on. I couldn’t call to Rhys through the bond for help- not through spite or pride, but… I had said some horrible things. He had too, but I went too far, cut precisely where I knew it would hurt, and then fled when the guilt began to crush me. Me freezing out here would be a fitting punishment for what I said to him..  
-  
It was endless. It felt like I'd been walking for hours now, but it couldn’t have been more than20 minutes. I tried to conjure flames, but I was too cold to even concentrate on the burning power roiling beneath my skin. In desperation, I brushed a tentative talon along Rhys’s mental shields, only to find a rumbling fortress of hurt and brooding searing my touch. So I kept walking, even though the snow had started to fall- at first in dainty little flakes, but now, icy shards pelting the ground, the fence-lined properties, me. The tips of my fingers had long-since turned blue, and I knew my face wasn’t fearing any better.

Booming wingbeats had my eyes snapping to the grey skies, trying in vain to see if my mate had come to rescue me, before hurriedly pushing that thought under the apologise I already had brimming. But it wasn’t Rhys, there was no fine black jacket, no quiet wrath in this illyrian’s descent. Red siphons gleamed in the snow storm, and Cassian seemed to be scouting the area, looking for someone, hopefully looking for me.  
Through sheer will, I managed to raise my frozen arms above my head, trying desperately to signal him. The mother must have been on my side, as he glanced down to see my shaking figure. He dove on a fast, vicious wind, and the air was ripped from my lungs as he scooped me up. 

“What were you thinking,” he growled in my ear, the wind tearing at us as he raced for the townhouse, “you idiot, if you’d been out there for any longer you could have died.”  
Yes, I could have died, but perhaps… perhaps that would have been repayment for what I’d done, for what I’d said to Rhys. Maybe the mother was testing me.  
Cassian’s grip tightened, and I realised he was still waiting for my answer. I spoke quietly, knowing he’d shoot down everything I said, “it wasn’t a far walk, and the weather wasn’t bad to begin with.”  
“So when it did turn foul, you didn’t think to contact, I don’t know, your mate?” he sounded incredulous, and my face heated at my stupidity in all of this.  
“He and I had a fight.”  
“If you honestly believe that Rhys would rather you die than you go to him for help, even in an argument, then you are truly an idiot.” 

I mumbled something else, something even more pathetic, and Cassian clucked his tongue to shut me up, “Feyre, look at me-no, look at me. You don’t pull shit like this. It’s not fair on the rest of us. We love you, and we never ever want to have to wtness you die, especially over something as idiotic and as reckless as a fight. Even my trainees know how to ask for help when they need it, and you can’t. You’re High Lady. You belong to me, and Az, and Mor, and Amren, and especially to Rhys. You are our family, Feyre, let us help you when you need it.”  
He landed hard on the town hall terrace as he finished his speech, and gently set me down, but gripped my elbow to make me look up at him, “Do you understand?”  
It was an effort to hold his eye contact- I’d let him down, I’d let them all down, “yes, Cass, I’m sorry.”  
He sighed and pulled me into a tight hug, “I love you Feyre. We all do. Even Rhys, when you guys are in a spat.”  
I chuckled glumly at that, hugging Cassian back tightly, “I love you all too. I’m sorry for worrying you.”  
Cassian looked as though he was going to speak, but the bang of the terrace door made the words die on his tongue. I whipped around, already scenting the jasmine and lemon verbena, as Cassian wisely let me go and launched into the air, a vicious snarl from Rhys following him up. His gaze snapped to mine as Cassian’s booming wingbeats were lost to the storm, and I felt the mountain tremble in answer to his growl when he took in what I could only imagine was my pitiful shivering form.  
I didn’t move towards him, only stood there, at the edge of the terrace, shaking like a leaf and staring at my mate.  
I couldn’t move, so he did for me.  
We were still angry at each other, I’m sure of it, but that didn’t stop him from crushing me to his chest as he lifted me into his arms. It didn’t stop me from tucking my frozen nose into the soft lapels of his jacket and whimpering at the warmth beneath the fine fabric.  
I barely acknowledged where we were going, didn’t think to look up once when all I could think about was that I was home, and Rhys didn’t hate me, and how gods-damned warm he was.  
Rhys opened the door to our bedroom on a phantom wind and strode into the bathroom, taking the liberty to vanish my clothes before gently depositing me into an already steaming, lavender-scented bath.  
He knelt down to kiss my head, and I felt his hand that had lingered in my hair long after he walked from the room, leaving me to bathe.  
I looked at my fingertips, watching soapy bubbles slide from them, and felt a tug on the bond.  
Bathe. Get warm. Then we’ll talk.  
I tentatively brushed up against his fortress of shields. The hurt was still there, and the anger, but just barely visible beneath a solid barrier of potent fae protectiveness. I stroked my hand against the barrier, trying desperately to convey that I was okay, that I was safe, and they softened beneath my touch. They didn’t disappear, those protective shields never did, but I felt him sigh, heard him sigh, and leant my head against the edge of the tub.  
-  
The carpet was warm beneath my feet, and I walked into a veritable furnace when I opened the bathroom door.  
Rhys was sitting by the fireplace in all his illyrian glory, the fine-threaded jacked exchanged for a loose shirt and pants with his wings draped over the back of the chair and a pained expression on his face. He looked my way, and held my stare as I slowly made my way over. He took in my bare feet and legs, the thick fluffy robe that covered a moderate slip (for once) and my wet, unbound hair glistening in the half-light.  
“You’ll never warm up if you keep your hair wet like that,” his remark was said with a casual ease, but there was tension in the words, in the room.  
“It’ll dry eventually.” I slipped into the other chair opposite Rhys, feeling further away from him then I did during my time at the Spring Court.  
The silence stretched on. Not an awkward one, but...heavy. A silence filled with the emotions of people who cared for each other. A silence of discarded feelings, unwanted truths, hateful lying words.  
The silence of lovers.  
I broke it. “I said some awful, awful things to you earlier.” He nodded, staring right into the depths of the flames. I wondered if he was trying to find his words for me there.  
“You did. I did too. I never should have insulted Nesta like that. She is my sister now as well, and I need to treat her like she is.”  
“You only said those things because I uttered some horseshit about you and that girl at Rita’s. I was jealous, and I’m sorry for it.”  
“You have no need to worry, Feyre. I only have eyes for you. Don’t forget our vows.” I looked down at the ring on my finger, the sapphire alive in the light of the fire. I took it off, and looked at the glimmering inside of it, the words I’m yours shining in the firelight. A rush of emotion bubbled to my surface, and I looked towards my mate, who was now staring at me with an intensity I had not seen for a while, with tears glistening in my eyes. “It will never happen again,” I say, standing up. “I know you, Rhys, I know you’re honourable. I know you would never.”  
He braced his feet apart as I stood and walked between them, reaching for his hands. He grasped mine, enveloping them and using them to pull me onto his lap. I sat on his thighs, eye to eye, and grasped either side of his face. “I love you, Rhys, and you love me. I know this. I got the better of myself.” He nuzzled into my hand, his own bracing my waist.  
“I do love you, that’s true. It’s also true that you love me.” That familiar twinkle to his eye that I loved so much was starting to return, and I cracked a small smile, a tear tracking my cheek. 

“No, none of that, I can’t have my lady crying over something so small,” he leant down and kissed my tears away, slowly making his way to my lips before capturing them in his own.  
A slow, romantic kiss, one filled not with passion, but an intense, burning love for eachother. He cupped the side of my face as I threaded my fingers through his hair, at last breaking away to catch my breath.  
He leant our foreheads together as we breathed, and we looked into eachothers eyes,  
“You’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hoped you enjoyed,,, I wrote this no joke march 30th 2019 and have only just gotten around to somewhat editing it, so there's that. I just finished Crescent city and was getting super emo for my undisputed favourites, so this was re-born.
> 
> BTW Danika Fendyr owns my heart and i will not be taking constructive criticism about it.
> 
> Thank you for reading Xx


End file.
